starfyrefandomcom-20200213-history
A change would do you good
Despite her fancy name, Isabeau did not have a fancy life at all. She grew up an orphan on the streets, fending for herself, it was no easy life but so far she had managed by herself pretty well. Growing up on the streets had taught her to be tough, resilient and smart, she always managed to get some credits to get through the day. One of her favorite hangouts was the spaceport, not only did see enjoy seeing the ships come and go, her particular interrest was the spaceport registration buro, usually people getting out of there ment they had a private owned ship as government owned ships did not need to go through the registration buro, and private owned ship meaans they have money, money does not always equal smarts, and those were perfect targets. Over the years she had learned a few pretty good ways to scam people out of some money, although not always succesfull, but when she did pull off a perfect scam she would be set for a while. As she was hanging out at one of her favorite spots, close to the spaceport registration buro, she noticed a young man walking out of the office, pretty well dressed in civilian clothes, military style haircut, and handsome she thought, but what caught her eye was an emblem on his chest, she had seen it before.., somewhere... It resembled somekind of noble house crest, noble house means money, she thought and she moved in. As she was going through her routines, she quickly noticed that this guy wasn't falling for her scam, she had misjudged him, he was smarter than he looked. She was surprised however by his reaction. "Look miss, i know what you are trying to pull, but it won't work", she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks and knew they were turning red. As she was preparing to make a run for it, she expected him to turn agressive any second as they usually do, she got another surprise when he said: "Look if it's credits you want you're more than welcome to have some", she looked at him suspiciously and surprised, "why would you just give me credits, not that i would mind" she said, "because you look like you need it more than i do, besides it's just credits". Still suspicious, she eyed him, trying to figure him out "but..??" she said, "but nothing" he replied, "you mean you are just going to give me credits and expect nothing in return?"she asked. "Nothing" he said and handed her a credit chip, "here get yourself a decent meal and while you are at it get yourself cleaned up and buy some new clothes". Now she knew her face was turning red as she felt the blood rushing through her cheeks and turned her eyes towards the ground, for a moment she was paralysed as she just stood there with the credit chip in her hand not knowing what to say and feeling a little embarrassed. She never cared much about how she looked, but this man had made her feel quite embarrassed, for the first time in her life she was aware of her appearance. Old dirty worn down clothes, dirty messy hair, she really did look like a mess. As she noticed him walking away, she looked up, just when he turned around with a smile on his face. "By the way, you look like you can handle yourself and you're pretty smart, as you almost had me fooled, i could use someone like you on my crew". "Y-you are offering me a job" she said stumbling over her words. "Yes, that is if you are interrested of course", "I am offering good pay, free food and a way off the planet". "I'll be leaving in about 14 hours, the ship is called "Nova Whisper ", she is in docking bay 12, be there" he said and turned around and walked away. Isabeau just stood there for a while, not knowing what to do, what to think. What just happened?, she asked herself, one moment she was trying to scam someone out of some credits and the next she was offered a job, a way off the planet.. a new life! There had been more than enough credits on the credit chip, she had bought herself some new clothes, nothing too fancy or sexy, but decent sturdy clothes, cleaned herself up, had a haircut and a damn good meal and she still had credits left. She felt different, like a new person, as she looked at herself in the reflection of a window at the spaceport, she even looked different, she looked...pretty, she smiled at her reflection, then turned around and started making her way into the spaceport towards docking bay 12. When she entered docking bay 12, she saw one of the most beautifull ships she had ever seen, it was one of those Nubian designs. As she stood there admiring the gleaming hull and graceful lines of the ship, she saw the man who had offered her a job come down the ramp of the ship. "Ah , i see you are taking me up on my offer, almost didn't recognise you there, you look quite... different" he said hesitating for a moment, "well, come on follow me and i'll show you to your quarters". "By the way, my name is Hasri Starfyre ", "I am Isabeau Wyndaru " she replied. "Well, welcome aboard Isabeau" he said as he turned around to lead the way into the ship. Isabeau started to follow him up the ramp, "thank you" she whispered as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Note When i started writing this it was intended to be part of Isabeau's bio , but it turned out more as a roleplay than a bio so i decided to use it as a seperate story. Category:Roleplaying